


A Trip to the Dentist

by JustSimpleThings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dentist AU, Dentist Jaskier | Dandelion, Dentists, Doctor/Patient, Dont come for me please, Eventual Smut, I'm not a Dentist, M/M, Mechanic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Needle Phobia, Romantic Fluff, sorta - Freeform, this is so unethical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimpleThings/pseuds/JustSimpleThings
Summary: Geralt/Jaskier Dentist AUDue to a really bad toothache, Geralt is forced to make an emergency appointment at a local dental clinic - Oxenfurt Dentistry.The dentist on duty, Dr Pankratz, is different from all the other dentists Geralt had met before.He isnicerfor a start.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	A Trip to the Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not a dentist - all medical procedures described in this story are likely to be inaccurate and/ or purely fictional.

Geralt realised that he could not delay getting professional help much longer when two ibuprofens a day were no longer sufficient to mask the pain in his tooth.

“Fuck!” He cursed after a cautious bite of his morning toast confirmed that - _no,_ his tooth ache definitely was not improving, and if anything, it may have actually been getting _worse_ ….

Damn it! He had been so careful – his oral hygiene was impeccable; he didn’t have any cavities despite being 32 years old and the most he had ever gotten done by a dentist was a cleaning once every couple of years. He attended his bi-yearly check-ups religiously.

This should not be happening to him!

The pain seemed to improve slightly over the course of the day, and Geralt felt cautiously optimistic that perhaps the problem may cure itself over time.

* * *

Two days later, the pain became _unbearable_ and he found himself making an emergency appointment at the nearest dental clinic he could find on short notice.

* * *

It was 5.30pm and at Oxenfurt Dentistry, the dentist-on-duty, Jaskier was bored out of his mind.

It had been a long day of tedious work with some particularly annoying patients smattered in in-between more bearable ones. Jaskier was about ready to head home when his boss, Yennefer had informed him that there was an emergency appointment coming in sometime within the next half-hour.

“Um, Yen – actually, I was just about to head home. If you could handle this one, then may I perhaps -?” Jaskier began, giving Yen his best apologetic smile. He had been a really good employee these past months, so he figured, he could try pushing his luck a bit.

Yennefer shrugged, returning his smile jovially.

“Oh, well that’s a shame! Take your leave then, if you must – but,” she added suddenly, “ _if_ you agreed to stay tonight,” She added, emphasising the ‘ _if’_ in her statement. “I’d let you take a Friday off – this week, or whenever you’d prefer, your choice.”

 _Damn –_ Jaskier has been _begging_ Yennefer to get a Friday off for ages…! Fridays were really popular at the clinic and it was hard to find locum staff he could substitute him in his absence, so Jaskier was hardly ever allowed to skip that day…

He sucked on his teeth, considering his options for a moment. Finally, he huffed.

“Okay, but I get Friday off _and_ I get double my usual rate for any overtime hours I do this month?” Jaskier presented his counteroffer, trying to phrase his proposal as a statement rather than a question, although he was not sure if he had fully succeed at that.

Yennefer sensed his weakness and she responded accordingly:

“You get Friday off and _one-and-a-half time_ your usual rate for any overtime hours you work this _week_.”

“ _Month_.” Jaskier retorted, because he may be a fool but not _that_ big of a fool.

Yennefer smiled slyly, extending her hand towards him. “Deal!”

And that was how Jaskier had “scored” himself the emergency patient, a certain ‘ _G. Rivia’_. He hoped against hope that the guy would be reasonably polite and that the issue he was coming with wouldn’t require extensive treatment because otherwise Jaskier wouldn’t be held accountable for his actions…

Because Jaskier was really tired allright? He was tired, and cranky and sore and he had had a shit day.

He had half a mind to walk out mid-appointment if this guy didn’t behave.

Geralt was nervous, tired and most importantly, he was in excruciating pain.

He had completed a 9-hour shift at the garage – battling the severe pain in the left side of his face for the majority of that time.

He should’ve stayed on for another hour – and he would have, if it wasn’t for his boss, Vesemir’s perceptiveness who had sensed that something was wrong and told him to “take the rest of the day off”.

So Geralt had made the appointment and now here he was at Oxenfurt Clinic.

“Geralt Rivia?” Jaskier called out, stepping out of Treatment Room 1 – the room he usually favoured.

“Yes,” Geralt nodded.

“Follow me please.”

As soon as they were inside, Jaskier gave Geralt a meaningful look.

Jaskier was a professional, so he treated all of his patients equally – with kindness and respect – but sometimes, he couldn’t help but notice when some of them looked a bit… unusual.

And boy if Geralt didn’t look unusual! The guy had long, white hair, he was insanely physically fit – prompting Jaskier to make guesses about what his job may be – pro-boxer? Security guard? Gigolo? – he shook his head ( _get your head out of the gutter, Jaskier!_ ).

And it really wasn’t that he was finding Geralt attractive or anything, just… He looked unusual. That’s why Jaskier stared at him a little too long perhaps before he finally cleared his throat to speak.

“So – Geralt, – I hope it’s okay if I call you Geralt?” Geralt nodded. “My name is Dr. Pankratz but you can call me Jaskier. So anyways – could you tell me a bit about the problem that brought you here today?”

 _Smooth, Jaskier_ – he cringed internally at his own sloppy wording. In his defence, it’s been a long day.

Geralt shrugged. “Yes – it’s the second-last molar in my left upper jaw. It hurts.”

Jaskier nodded and motioned for Geralt to continue his explanation - but he either didn’t get it or he chose to ignore Jaskier’s request.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few long moments, before Jaskier spoke up again:

“So it hurts and… Could you tell me a bit more about the problem, maybe? Such as – when did it start? What’s the pain like? Any previous treatments you have had done on that tooth…?”

Geralt tried to reply to the onslaught of questions as best as he could.

“I don’t know when it started, honestly, - maybe a few weeks ago? - but it definitely got worse today. And maybe yesterday… And the pain is… bad?” Geralt trailed off, hoping that the interrogation was over. Jaskier was smiling encouragingly.

“Any previous treatments?” The dentist prompted him.

“No, none.” Geralt replied in a rush. Fuck, he hoped that was all he had to say, because he didn’t know what else he could have added now – if the doctor still wasn’t satisfied…

In a perhaps not entirely professional turn of events- Jaskier broke out in a quiet chuckle.

“Wow! I see you are not one for detailed descriptions. Well, let’s do an X-ray, I’ll take a look and we can go from there.”

The X-ray was fairly straightforward and then all Geralt had to do was sit in the chair while Jaskier analysed the images showing up on his computer screen.

“Hmm – looks like you may have an abscessed tooth. Let’s have a look just to make sure…”

Jaskier prompted Geralt to open his mouth, which he complied with immediately – feeling relieved that he wasn’t expected to talk anymore at least.

“Is this the one?” Jaskier asked, prodding one of Geralt’s upper molars gently – and Geralt had to grab the armrests to relieve some of the tension that shook his body.

“Hn.” He replied in what he hoped was a clear affirmative. Thankfully, Jaskier seemed to understand it as such and he gave an apologetic wince.

“Oh wow. Yeah – that’s bad! It must hurt like hell from the looks of it. How did you manage to put off getting this looked at for this long?!”

“Hn.” Geralt shrugged.

Jaskier huffed in amusement. “Well anyway – I will sort this out for you today. At least I can promise you that you won’t be in pain by the time you leave this appointment. I will do what I can to try and save this tooth. Depending on the severity of the cavity and the infection, you will either need a root canal or you will need to have this tooth pulled. But believe me, either option will feel better than the current predicament you’re in. Okay?”

Geralt nodded, humming again – before he indicated for Jaskier to remove his instruments from his mouth so he could speak.

“It’s all fine,” Geralt repeated. “Do what you need to do, just… don’t use any anaesthesia, please. I can – I’m okay with the pain.”

Jaskier’s eyes seemed to grow twice their normal size.

“No anaesthesia?!” He repeated in apparent disbelief. “With an abscess this bad?! I think you’ll reconsider that---!”

“I won’t.” Geralt said firmly. “Please, just get on with it.”

Jaskier huffed in exasperation. This patient – Geralt – was obviously stubborn as a mule and he wouldn’t budge, so Jaskier needed to show him the error of his thinking… he would need to do it the hard way.

“Allright then!” Jaskier pretended to agree, smiling at Geralt jovially. “Open up wide, please!”

Jaskier made a show of getting his instruments ready and then taking a slim dental probe – he angled it straight at Geralt’s affected molar again, jostling it with a slightly greater force than he did it earlier.

The effect was instantons: Geralt bit down and cursed in pain.

Thankfully, Jaskier was prepared for all that, so he managed to save his probe (and Geralt’s teeth) by ducking his closing jaws just in time.

He gave Geralt a meaningful glare.

“That was me _barely_ touching your tooth. Can we try the anaesthesia now?” Jaskier asked gently but firmly.

Geralt lowered his head bashfully, and he gripped the armrests again as if he was in physical pain or as if he was ready to flee any second now – which probably wasn’t too far from the truth.

Jaskier shook his head in disbelief. “Why are you so against anaesthesia anyway? Are you allergic, or..?”

Geralt shook his head; a clear ‘ _no’_ , before he sighed.

After a few tense seconds, where Jaskier could feel the tension in the air building to a near-breaking point – finally – _blessedly_ – Geralt sighed in defeat.

“I – I don’t like needles.”

Jaskier felt warmness spread through him at the admission. It had clearly taken Geralt _a lot_ of courage to admit what it was he was trying to hide.

Suddenly, it made sense why he had seemed so tense since the beginning of the appointment.

“You mean you’re _afraid_ of needles?” Jaskier asked back deliberately. Geralt emitted another grunt which sounded like an affirmative – so Jaskier accepted it as such, not wanting to grill the poor guy anymore. “Thank you for sharing that with me. You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about! Needle phobia is very-very common. I have helped many a patient overcome their fear of needles – I am confident that I can help you do the same if you are willing… Would you allow me to explain how I’d propose we do that?”

Geralt’s brows rose up in disbelief as he was listening, but at Jaskier’s question, he gave a quick affirmative ‘hmm’ as a reply. Figuring that he didn’t have much to lose and everything to gain if this attempt were to work (although Geralt highly doubted that it would).

Jaskier smirked as he noted that although Geralt had agreed, he still looked tense.

He was the silent, broody, stoic type of guy, clearly.

(Jaskier could almost hear his friend, Chiredean’s voice in his ear, declaring gleefully – “ he’s _your type!_ ”

 _Shut up!_ \- he hissed at his friend’s imaginary voice, forcing himself to return to the present.)

He smiled at his patient brightly.

“Thank you! So umm-,” Jaskier began, feeling slightly flustered by Geralt’s gorgeous eyes that were looking straight at him now. “If- if we were to try this, I could take certain steps, like– I wouldn’t show you the needle. And! I could even apply a topical numbing spray before I inject you, so the initial prick would be less painful.. although you could still feel it, but it wouldn’t be painful, per se –”

To his surprise, Geralt interrupted him:

“I don’t care about the pain. It’s just –“ Geralt seemed to freeze, his voice that was clear at the beginning of his phrase, becoming unsure. Jaskier tried to encourage him to continue with a gentle tilt of his head – which seemed to work, because Geralt did continue eventually: “It’s just the idea of a _needle_ being there, in my mouth, is… it seems risky. I _know_ it is stupid, but--…”

“Geralt!” Jaskier interrupted him, gently but firmly. “I’ve already told you – it’s not stupid, and it’s very common! I have no problem with accommodating you as much as I can… so, erm – do you reckon you would be all right as long as you don’t know when the needle is coming?”

Geralt shrugged. _Would he? Maybe._ It was worth a try.

Jaskier nodded. “Okay, I take that’s a yes then. Good. And – just to let you know – I will only give anaesthesia once, somewhere at the beginning. I will let you know when it’s done, so you don’t have to hold your breath anymore. Does that sound okay?”

Geralt found that surprisingly reassuring, indeed – so he nodded, and he tried to convey his gratitude by giving Jaskier an affirmative smirk.

It looked like his effort has been in vain though, because instead of looking reassured, Jaskier looked slightly alarmed and he turned his back on Geralt almost immediately.

( _Fuck, maybe Ciri is right – my smile terrifies people… I need to work on that._ \- Geralt mulled, making a mental note to ask his adoptive daughter to help him with that in the future perhaps.)

If Jaskier felt disturbed by Geralt’s smile, he didn’t let it on though. Instead he addressed him with his usual cheerful sing-song voice.

“Great! So - let’s get this sorted and let’s make you pain-free, shall we?”

Geralt hummed empathically. He could certainly get on board with that plan! He just wanted to get this whole thing over with, so he could go home and relax. He leant back in the chair obediently, positioning his head the way Jaskier was asking him to.

“Right, that’s great, thank you! So, I would like you to close your eyes now. I will let you know once you can open them, but for now, it will be easier if you keep them closed. Don’t worry, I am just preparing everything on my tray. That’s it – you are doing great, just listen to my voice and let yourself relax as much as you can…”

As Jaskier continued speaking in that melodious voice of his, Geralt found himself tuning out and relaxing into the chair more and more.

The dentist’s voice had a lovely timbre – and as he chattered, there seemed to be no breaks, no gaps. Jaskier’s voice wasn’t quick or rushed, but it still commanded his full attention. Geralt was beginning to wonder if this was what being under hypnosis felt like. He wouldn’t have minded trying it if that was the case.

He was pulled into the present when Jaskier prompted him to open his mouth.

“Okay, I will begin inspecting your tooth now. You might feel some pressure, because I will be prodding it a bit – just to test whether it is loose at all… and to test if there is any acute pain in the neighbouring teeth.”

Geralt nodded, preparing himself for the pain. He felt Jaskier’s gloved fingers pressing against his gum – and then the familiar ache of his tooth being pushed and prodded.

Jaskier continued narrating what he was doing. “No, it seems to have a nice strong root, so that’s good… let’s see that cavity… hmm, sorry, I will need you to open your mouth a bit further…”

Geralt could feel the pressure of Jaskier’s fingers pressing down on his gum again- and he thought he had felt one of the probes poking at his gums, but he was distracted by Jaskier’s soothing tone and then Jaskier was snapping his gloves off.

“All good! You can open your eyes now.”

Geralt frowned in incomprehension.

“I would rather keep them closed until you’re done with the anaesthesia – like we’d agreed..”

“Oh, but I _am_ done.” Jaskier replied smugly. “I’m done with all _three_ of them.”

Geralt eyes snapped open. “What? How..?”

Crap, he hadn’t even noticed that he had received the numbing shots?! He thought that they would be worse – _way worse!_ -… And he wasn’t even sure what the feeling was… although okay, yeah, maybe there was a slight sensation of hotness and tightness but it really wasn’t too bad…

Jaskier was full-on grinning by the time Geralt looked up.

“It’s always nice to hear that I am indeed good at what I do.” Jaskier said happily. “I knew that it wouldn’t be a big deal, but I guess, you had to find it out for yourself. Compared to the pain you are already in, some lidocaine shots really aren’t that bad, right?”

“Hn. I guess so.” Geralt hummed.

Jaskier chuckled again. “Well said!”

The rest of the treatment went easily after that. Jaskier was able to work without needing to worry about causing Geralt significant pain, and it became apparent that he reacted well to the anaesthesia. He could barely feel anything in the left side of his face at all! If anything, Geralt was slightly worried that he might look ridiculous because he wouldn’t be able to move any of his muscles but Jaskier assured him that that would go away in an hour or two.

Assessing the damage, Jaskier decided that it was worth it to try and repair the tooth – so he opted to do a root canal, removing the infected pulp of the tooth and the roots as well, and washing it all through with an antibacterial solution multiple times before closing the tooth down with a temporary filling.

Jaskier made sure that the temporary filling wasn’t too high for Geralt and then gave him strict instructions not to chew anything overly hard on that side and to come back in a week for his next root canal treatment.

“We will see how you are doing by then. If all goes well, you may be pain free in a day or two, and then you can get a permanent filling on that tooth when you come in for your next appointment. I could have closed it for you today, but I would rather make sure that the infection is completely gone and you are definitely pain free before I do that. The good news is that you should not need anaesthesia next time though. Oh – and of course, here is a course of antibiotics. Please take them twice a day until they’re all gone. Any questions?” Jaskier asked, feeling eager to end the appointment, so he could get away from Geralt’s mesmerising amber coloured eyes.

Never – ever – in his 10-year career did Jaskier _ever_ feel as tempted to break ethical codes and boundaries and ask a patient out – as he felt with Geralt in this very moment.

Thankfully, Geralt shook his head, muttered a quick ‘ _thank you’_ – and then all but fled the room to go schedule his next appointment with the receptionist.

Jaskier felt almost disappointed that the man hadn’t been _harder_ to get rid of.

Perhaps Jaskier was mistaken after all, and the attraction was entirely one-sided from his part? He thought that Geralt seemed interested – because Geralt had kept eyeing him so closely, and he had _smiled_ at Jaskier at one point, which almost undid him!- Jaskier had been beginning to think by the end of the appointment that perhaps Geralt had found him attractive as well– but maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part…

Thank goodness he hadn’t risked asking the guy out. At least, he wouldn’t need to worry about being sued this way. (The thought did little to cheer him up.)

When Jaskier finally left the treatment room, he was greeted by their receptionist, Sabrina, who gave him an amused look.

“I have booked your patient in for a week from now, as you’ve instructed. Damn, but he’s a fine specimen, ha?”

“Sabrina!” Jaskier protested, mock-scandalised. “Some professionalism, please! The guy is a patient of ours---”

“Yeah, yeah sure but – have you seen his ass?”

Jaskier sighed.

“Is it as delectable as I think it is?” Jaskier asked, abandoning any pretence of being unaffected.

“Probably more so.” Sabrina replied wistfully.

“Damn. I’ll have to check it out next week. Why don’t you try chatting him up? He isn’t _your_ patient – he is fair game for you.”

Sabrina smirked mirthfully. “Oh, I think he might be partial to you. He called you – _“the nice doctor”_. ‘Said he didn’t want another appointment next week if it wasn’t with the ‘nice doctor’ again.”

Jaskier felt a hopeful fluttering in his chest – before it was snuffed out by reality.

“That doesn’t mean anything.” He protested. “He just likes me as a dentist – because I do good work. Or he doesn’t want to explain himself to a strange new doctor next time. Perfectly understandable.”

“Or he likes _you_.” Sabrina retorted cheekily.

“Hmpf. If only!” Jaskier huffed.

“50 bucks says he is into you and he’ll ask you out sooner or later.”

“Deal.” Jaskier agreed, chuckling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave some encouraging comments or kudos because I'm lazy as fuck and I could really use the motivation to finish this story!  
> I promise there will be smut too if you support me! :) Thanks in advance! <3


End file.
